My Fair Dolly
April 25, 2019 https://www.radiotimes.com/tv-programme/e/hd4ygf/101-dalmatian-street-episode-guide/ October 26, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = Flea-Mageddon | writer = Maria O'Loughlin | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Althea Aseoche | previous = The Nose Job | next = Flea-Mageddon }} "My Fair Dolly" is the 17th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. The episode originally aired on April 25, 2019. Synopsis When Clarissa challenges Dolly to pass as posh at the Petiquette Pooch Cup, she takes things too far, goes makeover mad, gets human'ed up and almost forgets what matters most in the process. Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Clarissa * Hugo * Prunella * Arabella * Dawkins * Dizzy * Dee Dee * Triple D * Dorothy * Portia * Diesel (cameo) * Delgado (cameo) * Spencer * Snowball (cameo) * Deepak (on image) * Delilah (on image) * Stanislav (background) Plot Clarissa, Prunella, and Arabella are walking with their identical owners to have a posh and sophisticated picnic. At the same time, Dolly is having a messy, animated blast with the dalmatian family. Dolly is running wildly towards the bulk of living spots and the trampoline, Dizzy and Dee Dee at her side. Clarissa and her group are walking properly yet with pride. Just as the three pampered pooches and their owners start to dine on some tea, Dolly is flying wildly with the hose activated with colorful objects being thrown about. Clarissa notices annoyed, but tries to ignore the ruckus. Dolly then plays tug-a-war with Dee Dee and slingshots the rubber chicken toy straight into Arabella's face. Arabella is shocked. The rubber chicken then falls into the tea, causing tea to splash on her face. Clarissa's entourage frowns upon Dolly as a wild little creature, Clarissa feeling the most of it. Dolly hears upon Clarissa's bad-mouthing about her Dalmatian family and is offended. Clarissa says Dalmatians can't do anything compared to them and the other dogs of their status in Camden Town. Dolly says they can be just as good as them, although has no evidence yet. Clarissa challenges her to participate Petiquette Pooch Cup on Sunday tomorrow. Dolly strongly claims she will win the competition. She asks Dawkins to reveal the analysis for the Pooch Petiquette. Dawkins describes that the traits for a successful contestant is to have prancing, dainty dining, and just accurate accessories. Dawkins also says that for Dolly to win, she must not bark, growl, bite, leap, jump, trampoline, chase cars, attack the postman, and not flap her tongue in wind. Dylan doubts Dolly will be able to pass the test, but Dolly is determined to strive. She summons Triple D for makeover. She takes a bath as a first step, then has her nails polished, her hair in a bun surrounded by a purple crown, and has her chest hair puffed up to the max like a wreath. She also has two purple jewels down her forehead along with some eye shadow. She tries to strive for the behavioral look, but clumsily trips down the stairs. Dylan gets in her face teasingly, causing Dolly to start to growl. Dylan reminds her that for the Pooch Petiquette, she cannot growl. She struts along the streets, catching Clarissa and entourage's attention. She introduces herself, finding the right voice for her style. Suddenly, the postman rides his bike past the neighborhood, immediately tugging at Dolly's instincts. She leaps straight into a chase for the postman, but is jeeringly reminded by Clarissa. Dawkins now trains Dolly to the next level. She puts her in a simulator room that tempts her with exposure of objects and images, and kickers or slappers to remind her not to. The hand hands over a large steak. Dolly goes straight to gobbling it down, but the hand and boot slaps and kicks her. Dolly growls in frustration, and Dylan on the big screen reminds her not to growl again. The hand squirts her with water. Wires are attached to suction cups which lead to her brain as she is tested. Dylan shows her a drawing of the postman. Dolly gets excited by the image, but is quickly zapped by the machine. She halfheartedly resists, impressing Dawkins, Dizzy, and Dee Dee. Dolly is put on a treadmill that trains her how to walk. The Triple D are there to correct her features, such a higher head and smiling. One of the triplet places books on her head, imitating British culture. The conversion is complete as Dolly struts even more fashionably along with Dizzy and Dee Dee. She snootily acknowledges Clarissa and her entourage as she walks by. The postman comes again as the screen zooms in on all of the temptations that make up Dolly. Clarissa and her group take amusement in which they think Dolly will go into a crazed chase, although Dolly succeeds by just standing there. However, there is just one problem. Dolly does not have a human to go with her. Dolly embraces her next challenge by searching the town to find a matching person. She finally finds her match, which is a women named Chandler. The is a dark-skinned, tall, pretty woman who wears knee-high boots and a zebra-striped dress. Chandler takes amusement in Dolly as she leads her to the tent of the competition. The screen flies into the Pooch Petiquette Cup. A trophy is neatly placed in the middle. Dogs are standing proud, showing off their shiny collars. A poodle declines a large steak offered. People clap at her for self-control. Clarissa holds her leash in her mouth while Hugo foes push-ups with his legs, Clarissa sitting on top. They are applauded while doing so. Chandler and Dolly come into view as they strut their stuff on the runway. Dizzy and Dee Dee are as well awed and ask for her to be her girl pals, but Dolly politely and hesitantly declines. Prunella and Arabella get intrigued as Dolly continues to hog on the runway. Clarissa is left alone with other dogs following, maddening that she 'seized the ruff-raff.' Dolly notices her anger and throws a witty comeback straight at Clarissa, just maddening her more. Clarissa barks wildly at Dolly to the point where Hugo has to contain her. Clarissa is furious to win the crown as Petiquette Pooch. Meanwhile, Dylan is sniffing his path to Dolly through the curtains. Dizzy and Dee Dee try to support Dolly. Dolly wants to be kind to them, but is forced to push them away rudely as she is in front of everyone. An employee asks for the name of Chandler's pet. Chandler tries to think of a fitting name and comes up with "Camilla." Dylan, Dawkins, and the Triple D witness, shocked at what Dolly has become of. The set of Dalmatians do not make it, however, so they fight and yap at the employee for the sake of their eldest sister. They finally get to Dolly and desperately convince her that she is a dog, not a pet. Dolly tries to shoo them away, though that just attracts Dylan, Dawkins, and Triple D. Clarissa and Hugo are doing tricks on the stage, impressing the judges. Dolly accepts the challenge to Clarissa by declaring "may the best pet win." Baby Dorothy curiously sneaks into the crowd. Chandler is throwing commands and tricks at Dolly, her simply obeying them. Dorothy finds Dizzy and Dee Dee. The two are too focused on Dolly and Chandler, though. Dolly does a back flip on her leash, impressing Arabella and Prunella to tears. Clarissa is just envious. Dylan irritated tries to convince her that she is a dog instead of just a pet. Dolly sadly acknowledges, but is given without a choice yet as Chandler tells her what to do. In the back of the audience, Dorothy is trying to hug Dizzy and Dee Dee. Instead, the two pups recite that snobbish phrase Dolly did to them to poor Dorothy. Dolly is in worry and shock at what they have just done. Chandler worriedly tries to get their attention in the moment. Dizzy and Dee Dee prance up to the judge while carrying leashes, begging for the judge to be their master. Dylan, Dawkins, and Triple D are in further shock at what Dizzy and Dee Dee are desiring. All alone and what her siblings have done, Dorothy starts to cry. By witnessing Dorothy crying, Dolly finally realizes what she has done. She leaps at Chandler and snatches her purse. She throws it in the air, telling the human to fetch. Chandler runs after her purse in a worry. Dolly then aims for the judge's butt and bites. She redeems herself back to good ol' Dolly as her family pounces on her. That leads to the judge crowning Clarissa corgi. Prunella and Arabella notice Dolly and the Dalmatians rolling in the mud, that attracting more dogs. Dolly confesses that she almost became a pet, betraying her own family. The Dalmatian family continue to roll in the mud, Arabella and Prunella joining in, only infuriating crowned Clarissa. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: جميلتي دولي * Bulgarian: Моята прекрасна Доли * Cantonese: 桃莉大變身 * Czech: My Fair Dolly * Danish: Divaen Dolly * Dutch: Make-over Dolly * French: Concours de beauté * German: Der gute Hund * Hebrew: דולי הנאווה * Hungarian: Dolly, a dáma * Italian: Reginetta di eleganza * Japanese: マイ・フェア・ドリー * Korean: 예쁜 강아지 선발대회 * Mandarin: 桃莉大變身 * Norwegian: Min vakre Dolly * Polish: Nowa Dolly * Portuguese (Brazil): Minha Bela Dolly * Portuguese (European): Minha Linda Dolly * Romanian: My Fair Dolly * Russian: Моя прекрасная Долли * Spanish (European): Mi estirada Dolly * Spanish (Latin American): Mi bella Dolly * Swedish: Tjusiga Dolly * Vietnamese: Dolly thanh lịch Trivia * Dolly's royal design is similar to what Dylan wore back in "Who the Dog Do You Think You Are?". * This marks the first time that Dorothy cries, due to being offended. *The episode title is a reference to the musical "My Fair Lady". **The episode's premise has parallels to that film, as Dolly, a commoner Dalmatian, tries to transform herself into a sophisticated canine of upper class society, much like Eliza Doolittle tried to become an upper class lady. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dolly episodes Category:Clarissa episodes